1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a human machine interface device and, more particularly, to a gesture recognition system and method employing a zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, introducing the interactive mechanism into multimedia systems so as to improve the operational convenience has become a popular technique, wherein the gesture recognition is an important technique adapted to replace the traditional mouse, stick or remote controller.
A gesture recognition system generally includes an image sensor and a processing unit, wherein the image sensor is configured to capture images containing an operating object, e.g. a finger; and the processing unit is configured to post-process the images to accordingly control an application.
For example as shown in FIG. 1, an image sensor 91 is configured to capture a plurality of images containing an object O within its focus range FR, and a processing unit 92 is configured to identify a position variation of the object O according to the images. However, the processing unit 92 is not able to identify a depth of the object O according to the images, and when the focus range FR includes another object, e.g. a background object O′, the processing unit 92 can not distinguish the objects O and O′ such that the control error may occur.
Referring to FIG. 2, in order to identify the depth of the object O, it is able to use an infrared light source 93 to project a pattern, e.g. a chessboard pattern, onto the object O such that the processing unit 92 can identify the depth of the object O according to a size of the pattern in the images captured by the image sensor 91. However, when the pattern is interfered by ambient light sources, the control error may still occur.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a gesture recognition system and method that may recognize a three-dimensional coordinate of an object and interact with an image device according to a coordinate variation of the three-dimensional coordinate.